


A beautiful spring day

by Shirou9Atsuya



Category: Inazuma Eleven : Orion no Kokuin
Genre: Episode Related, Idiots in Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, Spoilers, Story Arc, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirou9Atsuya/pseuds/Shirou9Atsuya
Summary: "Today was a beautiful spring day, and he couldn't detach his eyes from him."





	A beautiful spring day

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone !
> 
> I hope that everything is going alright for you. I'm doing fine, just that I'm slowly dying with the cold I caught (damn country). ANYWAY ! Yesterday was the Sakka Friday, and even though I'm a bit late, here's a GouKi one-shot related to the scene of the beginning from the fourth episode. I REALLY wanted to write about that scene. I love the result, but I hope you'll love it as well ??
> 
> Thank you for reading my fanfics & all the support ! That's really kind !
> 
> P.S. : I don't own any of the characters. Also, sorry for the typos/mistakes you may see.

The door was right in front of him. It was enough to slip it. His hands were shaking since he arrived at the hospital. He was nervous. He was worried. He wanted to know. He had to know. But fear gripped his stomach. He was so ridiculous... 

He took a deep breath, then exhaled. He finally opened the door, after a few minutes tossing in front. The warm breeze stroked his cheeks and tickled his neck. The window was wide open, and the curtains looked like peaceful waves, as well caressed by the wind as he was. The blue sky dotted with some white clouds was visible outside. Today was a beautiful spring day.

Kidou swept the bright, unobstructed room with his gaze. His gaze fell on a peaceful form, deeply asleep, bathed in the light of the sun's rays. Gouenji had fallen asleep at a time favorable to a good nap, a football magazine hanging in his hand. He could even hear his quiet sigh from where he was. He smiled.

"Good morning, Shuuya," Kidou muttered.

He walked to the bed, and decided to get the magazine back. With caution, Kidou took the magazine and put it on the bedside table, where the frame and the scented flowers rested. Now closer, Kidou could better observe the picture. There was Gouenji in Kidokawa Seishuu's soccer outfit, posing to the left of his little sister, much smaller than him, both with a smile on their faces. It was sunny that day, judging by the shining sun and the blue sky stretching above them. They seemed happy on that far beautiful sunny day. Yuuka had to be so proud of him... but just as worried.

Kidou took the frame in his hands, and delicately, he kissed the frame glass, where Gouenji was. He smiled against the glass.

"Are you kissing the photos now?"

Kidou, caught in the act, turned abruptly towards Gouenji, failing to drop the frame on the ground. He caught it in time, and put it back in its place, cheeks burning. He avoided the laughing look of Gouenji.

"That's not what you think."

"Of course not."

He heard the rustling of the covers, and in the corner of his eye, Kidou observed Gouenji get up and sit down, trying to put his pillow behind his back, his eyes full of tears of awakening.

"Let me do it."

Leaning forward, Gouenji waited for Kidou to put it on the back of the bed, high enough not to hurt his back. That done, Gouenji settled down with a sigh of contentment. He smiled at Kidou.

"Thanks, Yuuto."

"No problem."

Kidou stared at Gouenji for a moment, waiting for him to say anything. Silence extended more and more until Kidou decided to move. He leaned toward him, and kissed his forehead, earning little chocolate eyes glittering with happiness, a thin smile stretching his lips, and a little hum of joy.

"This day has suddenly became better."

"I hope so."

Gouenji chuckled. Hands resting on his belly, Gouenji tilted his head to one side, always smiling.

"So, what did I do to deserve an early visit from my boyfriend ? Looks like you didn't want to wait for the others."

"You know that Endou always takes his time. And well, I absolutely wanted to see you."

And see with my own eyes if you were feeling better, Kidou thought. 

"Thanks, Yuuto."

How did he want him to resist to the warm waves he sent ? All that Kidou wanted was to kiss those rosy cheeks, those pink lips, caress that blond hair and tell him how much he missed him, how much he loved him... He couldn't resist to that thin smile and his chocolate eyes that melted his heart. In summary, couldn't resist to Gouenji Shuuya. How horrible it was to know he was stuck here, all alone... 

"Yuuto."

Kidou jumped at his sweet voice that had just called his name, and his fingers looking for his. He came out of his thoughts, and looked down at Gouenji.

"Kiss me, baka. I know you're dying for it. And me too..." Gouenji finished in a low voice.

"If you say so."

The red on his cheeks, his cape following the movement, he sat on the edge of the bed, close to the leg in the plaster of Gouenji. They stared at each other for a moment, and Gouenji thought it was the best to remove the somewhat disturbing glasses off his boyfriend. Slowly, he revealed the red pupils, a color that was at once supernatural, atypical and mesmerizing. Ruby eyes were on him. He could notice that little shade of scarlet red that made him so adorable. Gouenji liked to see Kidou as embarrassed, exposed by the absence of his - ugly - glasses.

"You can be horrible sometimes."

"But you never said you didn't like it," Gouenji replied with a teasing smile.

Kidou sighed, but he smiled in spite of himself. A hand supporting his weight, Kidou accepted the burning hands which covered his face. As his eyes drowned in those chocolate eyes as intense as their owner, he broke the distance between their faces. Their lips brushed against each other, then they touched for good. They sighed with pleasure, and let themselves go. He felt those butterflies in his belly. He felt the joy invading him whole. The lips wet and slightly inflated by the incessant kisses, Kidou was screaming with joy in his head. His hand placed itself on the blond's neck, and deepened a bit more the kisses. He was feeling so good...

Kidou suddenly froze. He stared at Gouenji for a moment, who was surprised by his sudden reaction. Kidou connected their foreheads, and again he drowned in those eyes to melt. Gouenji finally understood. His eyes were like books. Gouenji had learned to flip through the pages and understand the coded messages. It wasn't enough to see his eyes. You had to know Kidou Yuuto.

"I'm fine, Yuuto," Gouenji whispered. His fingers slipped on his skin, which looked so pale beside his. Kidou tilted his head on his fragile, burning fingers, taking advantage of the small pads of his fingers that slowly slid down his cheeks.

"I hate not being with you, Shuuya. I want to be with you, play with you, and win against the world... as we promised". He paused, then resumed. "I will find out what happened. I will stop all those who hurt you, and those who would like to put one finger on you", Kidou finished, his face dark with anger and the deep pain that touched Gouenji.

He stared at his boyfriend for brief seconds, before laughing softly. Kidou frowned, a little confused.

"I hate to see you like that", Gouenji finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't have to worry anymore, Yuuto."

A kiss on his lips, and Kidou felt those butterflies in his belly again. His face wrapped in Gouenji's burning hands, Kidou did not let go of his eyes, confused and curious by his words.

"You're saying nonsense, Gouenji Shuuya. How can I not worry?"

"You act like the cold guy who doesn't like interacting with others, but you do everything to protect everyone you love. I'm touched to be one of his people. But…"

"But?"

"But, even though I know there is definitely something strange in this tournament, and despite myself, I was the first victim... I don't want you to go in that direction."

"You're really saying nonsense", Kidou hissed.

"Do you think I don't feel it either, Yuuto?"

Gouenji turned his gaze to the picture where he and his sister were posing in front of the camera. He smiled weakly.

"What would I have wanted to face Asia with you and Endou... I would have wanted to make my little sister proud of me, show her the power I had acquired after so much effort and research..." Gouenji ended weakly.

Gouenji looked back at his boyfriend, and this time, he smiled tenderly.

"I will do everything to come back to you, and until then, I want you to promise to do your best, and to protect others."

"How can I do that without you?" Kidou murmured, his face full of doubts. "I'm not strong like you or Endou. I'm weaker than you think..."

"Think of the progress you have made so far. Don't think of the long way ahead. And also..." Gouenji paused a few seconds to lie down. He sighed tiredly, then resumed. "You are not alone. The great Kidou Yuuto is accompanied by the best people possible to continue to build his path."

"You're strangely positive."

Gouenji chuckled softly. "Endou taught me to see the positive side of the trials that were put on my way. Even if it's an arduous task, I admit."

Kidou's fingers intertwined with those of Gouenji, his thumb caressing the back of his hand with delicacy. He smiled.

"Think of the progress I've made so far... You have more wisdom than I thought, Shuuya."

Gouenji shrugged. "I always surprise myself."

Kidou laughed for good, and Gouenji joined him. After a long minute laughing, they calmed down gradually, and dried their tears of laughter. The sun was pounding on his back. The breeze tickled his neck. His body was strangely relaxed, and all the negative emotions had left his heart. With a light heart, and filled with a tranquility and joy he couldn't describe, Kidou leaned toward Gouenji.

"Thank you, Shuuya."

"No matter where we go, we'll still be linked together... remember ?"

"Now you're trying to make me cry. Baka", Kidou replied, giving a small flick on his forehead.

"Maybe", Gouenji chuckled, massaging his forehead.

Kidou's smile widened. He captured his lips for another kiss, while the sun was still bathing them with sunlight, and the wind caressing their hair. It was a beautiful spring day, and nothing and no one could make Kidou happier than his wise Gouenji Shuuya.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, don't hesitate to leave comments & kudos. <3


End file.
